Dreams, Morning Glories, and a Mention of Cupcakes
by casey0219
Summary: Smut of the Mac and Victor variety.


In one of the rare times in his life when he was well and truly petrified out of his Armani, Mac Ramsey managed to open his mouth and utter: "Uh, hi."

Pause.

He pushed harder and finally the words blurted out of him, in the way we all tend to spew out our hidden thoughts, secrets, fantasies when given an appreciative audience, their vow of confidentiality, and because we just can't take it any more.

"Yeah. Hi. My name's Mac and I want to have a long, hard, sweet, delicious, fuckfest with my partner. I want to do everything it's possible for two men to do together, with Vic. And then I want to watch him come as I tell him every way I know how that I love him."

Whew.

"Hi, Mac," his audience chorused and nobody looked shocked or uncomfortable. Then they just kept staring at him, expecting more.

"Uh, am I supposed to say more?" he asked.

"As much as you feel like telling us, Mac," Leon, the group's leader responded. "That's why we're here. No one will judge you. After all, we're all in similar situations or this support group wouldn't exist. If that's all you want to say, that's fine, but we've found people get more out of the whole process if they share. Also, that way, we can offer more specific suggestions to help you."

Mac fiddled with the buttons on his Armani, nowhere near his usual "Joe-cool" demeanor. He thought for a moment and then began to speak.

"We're partners, kind of like how cops have partners, except that there are three of us on this team. But LiAnn and I have already been through a relationship. Actually, so have Vic and LiAnn. It's a complicated story. I've sometimes wondered if a threesome would work. But, first, I'd have to find a way to get Vic even interested in me. He's so straight. Except …. Well, I don't know. I don't think he'd be that hard to convince, just scared. I don't think he's as straight as he likes to think he is, if that makes any sense."

"So what you're saying is that not only can you picture yourself naked and sweaty with your male partner, Victor, you also want your female partner, LiAnn, in the mix? The three of you going at it all night long, moaning, sighing, touching, kissing, licking, basically screwing each other senseless?" Leon seemed to be uncomfortable in his seat, his face displaying more than counsellorly interest.

Mac stared at him as if he'd lost it, the "it" being open to interpretation – his mind or control of himself. Then Mac looked around and it seemed that there were a lot of naked, excited people looking at him. All the guys looked like Vic and all the women looked like LiAnn, except for one who was the Director, leather and all.

"Baaaaaaaaa! Ack! Ack!" Mac fell out of bed, he'd sat up so quickly. The picture of someone who woken suddenly from a less than relaxing dream, he was breathing heavily, sweat beaded in his eyebrows. Catching his breath, he mopped his face with the bed sheet and then sat there, wondering why he was manifesting all the physical symptoms of having awakened from a nightmare and yet not feeling scared. Ten seconds into his musings, he looked down towards his lap and realized that maybe those symptoms could also indicate arousal. Yup. The sheet twitched as his body came even further into agreement with his head.

Now what?

He wasn't in any … condition for sleep. On the other hand, some part of him wanted to go back to sleep and see what sort of erotic adventure his subconscious would produce although this most recent dream wasn't quite what he was in the mood for.

A return to last night's dreamscapes would be more like it. All cozy and cuddly, a sweetness tinting the images, the feelings, as Mac and Victor made love. The depth of that fantasy had haunted Mac all day. At times, it had left him with the same problem he had now only without a handy sheet to drape what felt hard enough to be base material for a sculpture. At other moments, the sheer comfort, even peace, Mac experienced while remembering scenes of his dreams, left him staring rather longingly at Vic. Vic probably just assumed Mac was spaced out again, perhaps whipping up a real Chinese banquet in his mind. Gingered eel and a mysterious medley of vegetables, alongside pieces of something Mac would droolingly go into raptures about, leaving Vic able only to eat plain rice and tea.

Vic didn't really seem to notice that he didn't look anything like a Chinese gastronomic delicacy, although it was he himself Mac was gazing at.

Tomorrow, Mac told himself, tomorrow you have to do something about this. Get help, ask for a vacation, pick a huge fight with Vic, or just make a move on him. One or the other, force the issue! The whole thing is out of control, taking over your life.

Just the phrase "out of control" made Mac think of losing himself in Vic. Oh. Gawd. Images of green eyes and mind-blowing caresses strobed through Mac's head and then the sheet was off the "sculpture" and in no time at all Mac had screamed Vic's name and he was left with nothing but sweaty sheets – again.

Sheesh. Laundry again. His neighbours would think he'd become a clean-freak. Nope, nope. A Vic-freak, maybe.

The next evening, after being on tenterhooks all day, Mac sat next to Vic in Vic's truck on a make-work stakeout and wondered what do to now that he had his courage on the payroll.

Words? Action? Which would result in less of a total whammy to his existence?

Look at Vic, dozing as if the world was perfect. As if he wasn't on duty.

Duty. Yes. Mac had a duty to himself, to be true to himself so he could get some sleep, damnit. Assuming Vic was agreeable, he'd also get lucky. And if this was a whammy, at least he'd be not sleeping because he'd given it a go and not because he'd never know.

Pffft. Vic blew air out of pursed lips.

Mac thought that was just soooo cute. Look at that little nose wrinkle thing Vic is doing. Ooooh.

He reached out and brushed the back of his hand along Vic's cheek. Yum yum yum. Vic turned his head into the caress, so Mac continued. He stroked and petted and then trailed his fingers over Vic's mouth, shivering at the reality of it.

Focused completely on touching, feeling, exploring Vic, Mac was in something of a hypnotic state. He was totally taken by surprise to realize that Vic was staring back at him.

Vic took in Mac's wide eyes, he noticed the uncertain rhythm of his partner's breathing. And then he licked Mac's fingers, slowly and lingeringly. He licked the fingertips Mac had trailed along his lips so temptingly, and then he kissed those fingertips and then, and then he leaned forward just a smidge and those fingers slipped into his mouth.

Their eyes were telling each other that this was one amazingly good move. Mac made a little panting sound and Vic giggled. Yes, giggled. His hand came up to take Mac's wrist and he pulled Mac's fingers sllllloooowwly from his mouth. He twined their fingers together and smirked up at Mac.

"Gonna jump me, Mac?"

"Uh," Mac was on a hormone high, just staring at their fingers, moving his wet index finger along Vic's, wonderingly.

"You were looking at me as if I was the best dish at an authentic Chinese restaurant."

"The hottest dish, Vic. Damn, I'm going to eat you all up. And lick the plate clean."

Vic was laughing. And laughing. Mac looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey." Vic slid a hand around to cup Mac's neck and their eyes met. "It was cute. Really corny, like you've been having some hot dreams of us or something, huh? But, Mac, if you mean it, I'll get the plum sauce. God knows it took you long enough to decide whether or not to make a move."

Mac leaned his head back into Vic's hand and then moved closer on the seat until they were in a proximity they'd both been hoping for.

"You could have given me a hint that you were more than white bread, Vic. Could've returned some of my longing stares. I know I was obvious. I couldn't help myself. God, look at you. Look at what you do to that sweater. Just hearing your voice does … things to me."

He should have learned by now that Mac could still surprise him: there was a seldom-heard intensity to his words. Vic looked at Mac and loved the seriousness on his friend's face, loved the absolute joy coursing through him as Mac stroked his thigh.

"Mac," he hoped his voice conveyed the same depth of meaning Mac's had, "Mac, I'm honoured."

"No, no, no, Vic!" Mac's hand clenched Vic's thigh, his voice anguished now. "Oh, ok. Honoured's good. But you better be turned on, too. You're not gong to tell me this isn't going to happen! Not after the finger-sucking thing. I'll be hard for the rest of my life!"

Again, Vic was laughing. "Mac," just the way he said the name was erotic. "No, Mac, honey. This is so going to happen. Move your hand up a bit and you'll know what you do to me. Ahhhh. Maaaa aaa aa c. Oh, shit. I was going to say something. Ummmm, I knew you'd be good. Shit, shit, shit. Mac!"

"You called me 'honey'," Mac was amazed, unbelieving. "You say my name as if you were coming." Now he was serious, earnest, intent. "Pretty words I'll want to hear later. When we're lying naked together. Now, Vic, now I need touching. I need to hear you moan. Again, yeah, like that. I need to feel us together, Victor."

And Mac lifted his hands away from a gasping Vic and moved back. Vic sprawled there heaving for a few seconds, and then looked demandingly at Mac.

"Get us out of here, Vic. When you can drive," and Mac grinned with pride. "Let's go somewhere with a big bed and soundproofing."

Vic pushed himself up and started the truck. "I don't know what's hotter: your mouth or what comes out of it," he said.

"I can't wait to taste what comes in it," Mac returned and Vic drove faster.

"Mac, maybe we'd better call the Director and tell her you ate some bad eel or something and I'm taking you home."

Mac reached over and felt Vic up. "All that and you can still be practical," he said as Vic squirmed and glared at him.

"Only so I can get what I want," he said and took one hand off the wheel to stroke the bulge in Mac's pants.

"Open you pants, Mac."

"Uh, no, Vic."

"Let me touch your cock, Mac. I've been dreaming …. Let me jerk you off." His busy hand left little room for argument and Mac found himself undoing his belt. Blame the voice.

A taxi cut them off and the moment passed. With the driving under control again, Vic glanced at Mac and said, "Touch yourself for me, Mac. I want to see what you look like … if my fantasies were right. Come on, honey." The voice was nearly enough to make Mac come right then.

"Vic. Shut up. Wait 'til we get there. Stop talking. Enough with the voice."

And Vic lifted an eyebrow and smirked a 'got you' smirk.

So Mac put on his own 'voice' and kept talking. Let Vic suffer. "I want us to come together. To feel each other. My dreams have been full of us, of you, for months. I want the reality. Later, Victor, later we can act out all the fantasies you want." There, that was the Mac leer voice. "I mean, you've proven to be pretty kinky today, Vic. Wanting to drive and play cock games."

"Hmmm," Vic was non-committal. "So, what state are your bed sheets in?"

"Touché."

"Not yet. Just waiting until we get some privacy. Uh, Mac, do we have to pick up anything first?"

"Oh, so practical." Mac smiled over at Vic, decided it wasn't enough, and leaned over to nibble his earlobe for a couple delicious seconds. "No, hot stuff. It's all taken care of. I was trying to make my dreams come true." And he leered a bit more at a now-flushed 'hot stuff'. Mission accomplished, Mac returned to his corner, quiet until they parked in front of his building.

Vic took his time getting out, locking the truck, and then turned to look at Mac. He was in serious Vic mode. "Have I mentioned that this is so much more than sex to me, Mac?" He took Mac's hand and stared down at it for a couple seconds before lifting his head to look straight up at the other man. "I think you feel the same way. I'm going to say this and you don't have to answer me in any way, okay? Mac, I love you." And, snap, crackle, pop, 'hot stuff' Victor was back, leaning in and licking Mac's mouth quickly before pulling him into the lobby.

In the elevator, he nonchalantly undid his belt, unsnapped his jeans, and took off his shoes. Looking up at a stunned Mac, he leaned over and whispered in Mac's ear: "I wanted you to know how I felt before I make you come so hard you forget the English language and can't understand what I'm saying." Stepping back, he glanced at the open elevator doors and the lobby. "You gonna press the button or should I?"

And by the time Mac blinked himself back to a land where The Voice wasn't whispering in his ear, the elevator was up a couple floors and Vic had taken off his sweater, standing there watching Mac with his shoes in one hand and the sweater in the other. And by the time Mac had finished mentally finished licking all that exposed Victor, said 'hot stuff' was pushing him out of the elevator.

Woah. Huh? Oh. Ok. Walking down the hall, there's the door. Only by instinct did Mac do the unlocking the door thing. And instinct was working only because Victor was behind him, not so much of a visual distraction.

Urp. A tactile distraction, though. The second the door closed behind them, Vic had Mac pushed up against it.

"Our first kiss, baby," he murmured and then they pretty much got lost in excavating each other's mouths. "Mac. Mac. Uh. Mac. Bed. Horizontal. Now."

Mac had decided that a sweater-less Vic was a fantastic thing and was nibbling on various parts of Vic's chest. It was a task he could have lavished his entire attention on for hours. But Vic was saying his name in that mind-blowing voice of his. Mac wanted to hear the screamed version. He divested himself of his shirt and then attacked the zipper on Vic's jeans. He followed the jeans down and off as he knelt to help Vic step out of them. Naturally, Mac touched every delectable, intriguing morsel exposed. On his way up, he couldn't resist kissing the head of Vic's erection, couldn't hide his grin at Victor's groan.

He wrapped his arms tight around Vic, and the other man sighed, slipping his hands down Mac's pants to grab his butt.

"You a butt man, Vic?"

Muffled laugh. "Pretty soon your pretty ass will be all mine, honey."

"You're quite the poet, hot stuff." Mac buried his face in Vic's neck and relaxed into the embrace, serious and quiet.

"You okay, baby cakes?" Vic was smiling the question.

"I think I'm in shock. How did we wait so long, Vic?" Mac's breath tickled. "It feels so right. But, still, unreal."

So Vic pinched his butt.

"Hey!"

"It's real, Mac. You. Me. Here. Now get naked. I want to feel you come in me."

And Mac lost it, jumping out of his pants and on to Victor, wrapping his legs and arms around his partner. "I'm jumping your sexy bones, you walking hard-on."

"Oooff. Don't put on any weight, Mac. Come on, I want to be properly jumped. Look, my walking hard-on is pointing us to the bedroom."

"Shut up, Vic." Mac hitched his legs more firmly around Vic's hips, ached with the pleasure of the friction for a second or two and then snuggled around some more just to hear Vic mutter additional dirty talk. God, that mouth. Mac proceeded to lick the corners of it and then, holding Vic's head still (while the rest of him squiggled back against his lascivious burden), treated his area of current interest to tiny little fluttering kisses, progressing to cover the territory millimetre by millimetre.

Vic seemed to have surrendered to it all, standing there just inside the bedroom, with Mac twined around him like a Morning Glory vine. Of course, Morning Glories didn't tend to have hot, hard projections rubbing against one in such a manner. Not did they have a nice butt the admirer could get a real grasp of. Stupid analogy.

'Course, maybe in the morning he could say something like "Why, Mac, that's a nice Morning Glory you have there." Oh, shut up head. You've clearly lost it.

Mouth. Oh, yes. Mouth. It felt adored. He opened it just enough to grab Mac's lower lip. Oh, what the hell. That first move went so well, he followed it by licking the back of Mac's throat.

The next thing he knew, he was practicing yoga. It was a challenging pose to maintain but he and Mac put their teamwork skills into work and the result was Mac sucking Vic's nipples, each in turn, his arms and legs in a looser Morning Glory position. Vic had to widen his stance to keep balance and then they were both making happy sounds as the movement forced his cock into contact with the cleft of Mac's ass.

Mac lowered his legs until he was standing, Vic's erection clutched between his thighs, touching a few fantastic-feeling places. Vic leaned back a bit, looking down at this, the movement pushing his cock harder against Mac and Mac's to rub against his balls. Grabbing Vic's arms to stop all this, Mac got them moving and pushed Vic to the bed.

"Sit." So Vic sat, looking rather silly sitting there sporting a projectile of a penis.

So Mac decided to cover it.

He stood in front Vic for a moment, just to feel close again. Long enough for Vic to run his hands up and down Mac's chest, to lick his way along Mac's cock and then suck on the head for a moment or two. Maybe three moments.

Then Mac stepped back, panting. Licking his lips, Vic reached out pull open the nightstand drawer, and, phew, there was the lube. Undoing the top of the tube, he looked into Mac's eyes and leaned forward to kiss the tip of the other man's penis.

Good grief. Mac snatched the tube and in a couple slick moves had himself ready. He tossed the tube on the bed and then nearly leaped on the bed, kneeling over Vic's lap.

"What about me?" Vic asked.

"Don't need any, hot stuff. Wet stuff. You're leaking all over," and Mac reached between then to scoop some of the liquid in question from Vic's erection. He made a show of licking it off and while Vic was watching this, lowered himself onto Vic.

They both jolted at the sensation. Vic reached down to help things along and Mac leaned into his lover, throwing back his head in stereo-typical ecstasy, revelling in the feeling of having Vic in him. Vic gave a little jerk and then he was all there, not able to believe quite how exquisite this felt. And as Mac began to slide himself up and down, Vic got into the rhythm.

Up – kiss a nipple. Down – bite Mac's neck. Up – suck a nipple. Down – kiss his neck. And all the while, try not to explode just yet, try to extend this heaven.

Mac moved faster, grunting little funny noises. Vic leaned back on his arms so he could watch Mac, and so he could thrust himself deeper, farther up into Mac.

He wanted to touch Mac's cock as he watched it bob up and down with their movements. But he couldn't make himself forsake the pleasure of fucking Mac back, pushing in and out of him. So, he pushed harder. And Mac started screaming. Two sweaty bodies reached more desperately. Mad lifted his head to look into Vic's eyes, silent now. He let his eyes trail down Vic's heaving body until he could watch as Vic's cock moved in and out of his ass.

HOT. Hot. hot. Feeling Mac's gaze, along with everything else, Vic came. Hard. Spurting warmth into Mac, feeling himself throbbing along with the rhythm of Mac's orgasm. Warmth spread along his hips and Mac fell forward onto him, even as Vic collapsed onto his back.

He opened his eyes a while later, his breathing calmer, when Mac's muttering formed cohesive phrases in his brain.

"Love you, baby. Wanna be with my hot stuff. Be in my hot stuff. Suck you awake. Make you cupcakes. Watch you sleep. Take your pants off with my teeth."

Vic smiled. He ran his hands down to caress Mac's butt and gave a little nudge just to be able to move his cock in Mac.

Who promptly groaned and started squirming against Vic, sliding easily in what Vic realized had to be Mac's come. That warmth. Oh. He grabbed handfuls of hair to lift Mac's head off his shoulder. They looked blearily at each other.

"Cupcakes?" Vic asked?

"With icing," Mac replied.

"Oh," Vic smiled slightly. "I wanna lick the spoon."

"Ok, but first I get to lick chocolate icing off your balls." And Vic felt Mac grow hard against him. He rolled him over onto his back and moved to straddle the icing freak.

"You are something, Ramsey," Vic jokingly shook his head.

"Says the guy who came so hard in my ass, I could taste his come in my mouth."

Vic just looked at him for a second. Then he gently kissed Mac. "I love you, too," he said.

Mac laughed softly. "'Course you do. That's why you're going to give me a chance to make you scream it out loud shortly."

"If you say so, tightass."

"Why, Victor, was that a compliment?" Mac cocked an eyebrow.

"Um hmm," Vic answered distractedly. "Your cock is long, Mac." Ah, the distraction. "Like the rest of you." Vic looked up to meet Mac's gaze. "I can't wait to have you in me."

"So you've said already. Just what are you waiting for, Vic? There's your personal invitation." And with a totally naughty look at Vic, Mac reached down to touch himself.

Vic allowed himself just a few seconds of this tantalizing scenario before placing his own hand atop Mac's. "We're not in my truck. Save that for later."

So Mac grabbed the lube, and did the needful, a needful that had Vic flushed with pleasure. He steadied himself with his hands on Mac's shoulders, hissing out breath as he took in Mac inch by inch.

Then, he just sat there, eyes closed, breathing raspy. Mac began to wonder if Vic was okay, and his cock really wanted the friction of moving in and out of Vic's ass. He stroked his hands up Vic's chest and Vic covered his hands with his own. Eyes still closed, Vic began to move.

In no time at all, they had both lost any semblance of control. When Vic obeyed Mac's yell of "Look at me, Victor!," their gazes held and something in Mac snapped at what he saw in Vic's eyes. He came, an exquisite sensation leaving his senses reeling.

Having come in Mac earlier had in no way diminished the pleasure Vic experiences feeling the other man orgasm in him. Vic added to the sticky mess Mac had made earlier and sat there, heaving, watching Mac.

His eyes were closed, chest heaving, he lay there, arms thrown out besides him on the pillows. Mac, this relaxed, this open, this was the Mac Vic had been dreaming about. Aside from the fantasy of the two of them making love, the imagining of how Mac's hands, lips, cock, would feel, Vic had prayed for this feeling of closeness. There was acceptance here, too; they were friends first. Vic looked down at Mac and fell in love all over again.

Just then, Mac opened his eyes to smile that heart-stopping, sexy-lazy grin up at Vic. How could Vic help but smile back? Then he clambered off Mac to stand beside the bed.

Oh, shit. A naked, completely visible Mac stretched out in post-coital languor was a sight given to causing stirrings Vic shouldn't have been physically able to accomplish. Not after all he'd just done.

He grabbed Mac's hands to pull him up and walked them both to the bathroom. In the shower, Mac let himself be washed, watched Vic perform a quick self-soaping, and then he attacked.

Poor Vic. Mac apparently preferred using his whole body, not simply his hands, to work up a lather. He slipped and slithered himself all over Vic, who wasn't quite sure what to make of this novel technique. Fun. But hardly efficient in terms of getting someone clean. Delicious feeling. 'Course, so far, anything Mad had done to him had been tasty. Still, this called for comment. Mac would expect it of him. So ….

"Mac, what do you think you're doing? This isn't exactly a dance club, you're not a go-go dancer, and you've already had your way with me. What's with the slithery snake impression?" Vic had to address this downwards and backwards. Currently, Mac was lathering up Vic's butt using the side of his face. His hands were everywhere and his chest and shoulders rubbing up a froth on Vic's legs. He slithered around a bit more, running his chin along Vic's hips and looked up. With that leer.

"Oh, shit. You want to go at it **again**?" In spite of his words, Vic knew he was literally up for another round, probably would never have difficulty being ready to mess up the sheets, sofa, counter, shower, whatever, with Mac.

Who was languidly licking away at Vic's hips, the small of his back, all around as far as he could reach. Reaching for more. He stroked his hands along Vic's thighs, pushing his legs apart gently.

Okay, that was hot. Forget (oops, can't), the feel of Mac's kisses and slithering. There was something about this particular move that had Vic aching with … something good.

Mac was on his knees, kissing and licking places Vic didn't know existed to be licked and kissed. All Vic could do was laugh a throaty laugh and shake his head. As Mac crawled about in the tub to face Vic, his long legs contorted to fit, Vic had to laugh a little more.

Mac liked that. He reached around to squeeze Vic's butt and grinned, squinting a bit at the water in his eyes from the shower. "I like that special Vic 'I-can't-believe-it-laugh-and-shake.'" And with the last word, he damn near inhaled Vic's cock.

Oh, well. Now Vic was shaking for a different reason. And Mac was enjoying himself completely, getting off on getting Vic off. He performed all sorts of clever tricks with his mouth, his tongue, lips, palette, little hums, on and on. Vic eventually managed to grab a tight handful of the magic-mouth's hair to pull it off his poor tortured erection.

"Ramsey, have pity on an old man and let me come! Or I'll never fuck you again!" It was Vic's bad-cop voice.

His head held still by Vic, Mac the sex-pot licked his lips lasciviously and wrapped a hand around what Vic was complaining about. "I dunno, old man," he said with doubt in his voice. "Looks in pretty good shape to me. Definitely not flabby or worn out. Look – it's as hard as it was when you had it up my ass." Naturally, Vic's cock jumped at that sentence. "Good colour, throbbing nicely, hot," Mac's voice was pure lust, kneeling there in the tub examining Vic's cock. "And it tastes just fine."

And Vic hauled him up roughly to kiss that erotic mouth just to shut it up. Then, he shoved a kind of shaky Mac back down onto his knees.

"Please, Mac," and this was the soft, needy Vic. Mac gave up playing games and focused his martial-arts trained powers of concentration on blowing both Vic and Vic's mind.

With his cries echoing around him, Vic sort of slid down the shower wall to lie in the tub, Mac still kneeling between his sprawled legs. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Vic arranged himself so Mac could sit in the vee of his legs; he wrapped his arms around Mac's chest, feeling the heartbeat there.

The shower continued to pour warm water and so they remained there, cozy. Mac relaxed into Vic, laying his head on the other man'shoulder. Vic was enthralled with the whole scenario. It was a wonderful freedom to be able to touch Mac this way, so he ran his hands down and around a bit, caressing. As he idly palmed his way up and down Mac's thighs, he realized something. To test his theory, he moved his right hand up to touch Mac's cock.

Snicker. Nestling closer into his attentive backrest, Mac murmured "I thought you'd forgotten about me, old man."

"Ssh," Vic whispered. The quiet lasted a few moments, but as Vic stroked Mac with one hand and played with his nipples with the other, little moans, sighs, even whimpers, came from Mac. Vic was kissing his neck, nibbling his ear, whispering stuff that Mac thought was **most** creative. He was having a great time. Then Vic's left hand slid down to do tantalizing things with his balls.

Yeah, ye-ah, shit, yes. And Mac had had it for this round. Vic kept his hands where they were, just for the hell of it, and also to half-heartedly splash water around to clean Mac up.

When the water began to feel less than comfortable, Vic tried to rouse Mac, who promptly turned to Vic and kissed the hell out of him. Smiling, Mac reached out to turn off the water, and then stepped out of the tub. He threw a towel at Vic and dried himself off quickly.

"Come on, Vic. You wore me out," and ignoring the grunt form the tub, continued, "I need some sleep."

By the time Vic staggered out, Mac was asleep. He'd left so little room, Vic figured he had no choice but to drape himself all over Mac, and then cover them both with the comforter.

He awoke to breakfast served by a naked Mac. No, not a dream. For once, reality was pretty good.

"Some places have the hottest waiters," he muttered. So Mac leaned in to kiss him fully awake.

"Special treatment, foodstuff," he said and poked a piece of muffin into Vic's mouth. "Gotta keep up your strength." He bit into a bagel piled high with cream cheese.

It was comfortable. Eating together like this. Sharing. Yup, not awkward. So Vic fluffed up the pillows against the bed board, leaned back and held out a hand. Mac moved in next to him and it was a cozy breakfast in bed. Mac kindly licked up any stray muffin crumbs, Vic learned to like cream cheese, and they found that fighting over the remote control could lead to lots of exercise.

ALL DONE


End file.
